Kori Peiris
Kori Peiris (コリ ・ ペイリス Kori Peirisu ) is a Mage from the newly reinstated Corvus Reach guild, wherein he is in the same team as Geno Alxavier forming Team Flying Spider. He is an amnesiac boy and has joined the guild to start a new. Appearance Kori is a lean young man with sincere gray eyes, brown hair, and slightly tanned complexion. His guild tattoo can be found hidden under his clothes by his left chest. Kori wears a plain green shirt with yellow trimmed edges underneath a button up sleeveless jacket, black pants, and brown sneakers Personality Kori is an amnesiac young lad who remembers nothing of his past. He was quiet and seldom expresses deep emotions. In a sense, he was an empty shell walking the earth. He was easily confused about a lot of things and even questioned how he came to use Wind Magic. Before he met Geno, Kori accepted multiple errand jobs as he traveled town after town in hopes to discover himself. Slowly and steadily, he began to develop emotions that he can fully express, such as simple smiles, frowns of disappointment and dislike, and groans of anguish and disgust. had worked with Gil before the joining guild and became good friends with him. It was also due to his time working with and traveling with Gil did Kori begin to improve his character more. He began to express more emotions such as happiness and eagerness to help and spread joy and laughter. By the time he met Geno, he was already a cheeky young lad with a striking friendly charisma and mysterious background. Even when Geno consistently refused to accompany him, he persevered to get to her. That being said, Kori is stubborn and hard-headed. If he wants a certain object he'll devise a way to get it. Not through illegal or forceful means but through a civilized and peaceful way. Kori rarely ever thinks of anything perverse. It is seen by how he is unaffected by Juniper's advances even when she is desperately lowering her clothes to show skin. He does however get embarrassed when he walks in a girl changing and when seeing underwear. Kori is self-less and loves it when other people are happy. He is known to be the earliest person to wake up in the guild, to either watch the sunrise or setting up a prank to liven up the guild later that day. Kori does this to give everyone he cares about memories about this new him. Memories of happiness, friendship, joy, camaraderie, and family. Because he fears that one day he will find out about who he was back then and that he won't like who he was. It will change things and it just will never be the same. But at least he can give everyone a memory to remember him by, something nice and warm. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities * Heightened Sense of Hearing * Fast Reaction Time * Speed Magical Abilities [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']]' '(風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic that utilizes the use of wind. Users of this magic can either manipulate or generate wind around them at their will. Wind magic grants a use high offensive power as well as defense. The masterful use of this magic depends on the users imagination and creativity. Kori is more inclined to create gushes of wind with cutting properties, manifesting in forms of fast-moving air blades to push back enemies at the same time inflict damage. Wind magic is also capable of forming hurricanes of vast magnitude. Spells created through this magic have no need of magic circles, instead it requires special hand gestures. It is also possible to create wind movement without gestures, Kori does this by whispering unto the wind. Kori also uses the wind to levitate himself and his non-wheeled skateboard into the air and use it as means of transport when out on missions. * Trivia * Kori was designed alongside Gil thus similarities design wise can be seen.